Fireworks
by Hime no Kanashimi
Summary: Imai Hotaru hated fireworks since they burn her most precious money. HXR


Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs lawfully to Higuchi Tachibana, who is an amazing manga-ka.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Look, Hotaru! It's soo prett-ah! Did you see just now? It's so big!"

I furrowed her brows in annoyance as I shoot the squealing girl in front of me.

"Cruel! Hotaru, why did you do that?" The girl pouted.

I sighed heavily as I proceeded to go out of the crowd behind me. As much as that girl is my best friend, I can't stand the noise she's making after all. Mikan _Sakura_ followed me, not without another mouthful of squeals.

Ah, my slip.

Mikan _Hyuuga_, I meant.

Though that surname irked me, I can't deny the fact that Mikan accepted _that guy_'s proposal and got married with _him_, pregnant with _his_ child. More I think about it, the more I feel like to kill somebody.

"Hey, Hotaru! The fireworks are so pretty! Don't you think so, Hotaru?" Mikan squealed.

"They burn money-" I muttered as I shoot her again, "-like cigarettes, they are just a waste of money."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

This is one of my problems.

_Ruka Nogi_.

I don't know what to do with him, playing with his bunny every time I see him. It's fun to blackmail him and with that, I got richer. I know that he's quite heartbroken over the fact that Mikan and his best friend got married but he knew that fact, over 12 years ago. To make matters worse, he's my teammate in this Alice Corp. Really, it's annoying. Can't he separate from that white bunny of his? Not to mention, it gets more and more annoying as I became more and more aware with him. _Honestly_, what's happening to me?

"Um…Imai-san?" Nogi called.

"What."

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"…"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"No."

My tone is final. Or so I thought.

"Mou, Hotaru! Finally Ruka-pyon gathers the courage to ask you out, wear these clothes at the very least!" Mikan pouted. _Honestly_, is this what pregnancy gives you?

"I'd rather die." I glared at Mikan. It worked. Or so I thought. Again.

She just flinched, and then she picked up another dress and tried it on me.

"Hmm…I think this dress suits you better…Try it on, Hotaru!"

I rolled my eyes and mentally groaned. Not _again_.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

I sipped my iced lemon tea and wiped my mouth.

"Then-" I started, "-what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

The view from this banquet room is indeed gorgeous. The light from the city is like a dream.

As expected from a five-star hotel, the foods are also scrumptious. But what makes me have an appetite, is the fact that _a certain someone_ will pay the expenses.

I reverts my gaze to that certain someone.

"Well," I sighed, "-when are you going to talk?"

"Have you finished, Imai-san?"

"Do I look like I haven't?"

"Okay," He rises from his seat, "Let's go up."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"What is it."

After taking an elevator, he escorted me to a room I recognized as the ballroom.

An awkward silence embraced us. I found his eyes trailing me from head to toe. His actions make me a little uneasy as no man has ever looked me at that way. I didn't bring my Baka Gun, something that I truly regret now.

"Um…You looked fabulous tonight, Imai-san." Nogi blushes a little.

I shouldn't be happy, but why is my stomach is fluttering?

I wore a silk lilac dress with little lace on both top and bottom line, covered with a black cardigan with a pair of laced stockings with a pair of black high heels which Mikan chose for me. My hair has grown a bit below my shoulder and Mikan tied it loosely with a mauve ribbon that matches my dress.

"So?"

Nogi took out his phone and pressed something. In less than three seconds, fireworks raced up and eventually made out a sentence.

- That actually made me speechless.

Nogi took my hand – sudden contact that made me flinch – and brings it to his lips. He slowly opens his eye and said-

"Will you marry me, Hotaru Imai?"

My tongue is tied. I can't move.

The words that are formed by the fireworks:

_I love you, Hotaru Imai_.

And I thought-

-Maybe fireworks aren't so bad_._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
_

Well, that's the end of this oneshot! My second fanfic! Please give me your precious reviews!

.:Hime no Kanashimi:.


End file.
